S3 Ep04: Rhapsodian Hunt Part 2
by Senderj
Summary: Sequel: The three Rhapsodians were captured on a spaceship and it was going to depart from Earth. Can the MBC save them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER BUSTER CLUB**

Season 3 Episode 4

Rhapsodian Hunt (Part 2)

Chapter 1

**(Cathy POV)**

When I woke up, I saw that I was stuck in a small green container. There was no doubt that Gluten had vacuvated me before bringing me to this strange room. I could see that Elton's and Grandpa's containers were put on a shelf opposite to mine. So Gluten had already captured Grandpa long ago! Then he transformed into Grandpa's shape and secretly went into the clubhouse.

The door opened and Gluten walked into the room, accompanied by two Pincher Bots. Then he inserted a device into the bottom of my container. The device was attached to a microphone.

"So," said Gluten. "Do you like this place?"

"Stupid question," I replied. "Think about it yourself!"

"Maybe I should change my question," he said. "Do you know where you are and why you are here?"

"I don't care," I replied. "Now let me go!"

"No so fast," he said calmly. "You're on my spaceship. Once we've arrived at the Rhapsodian labour market, I'll let you go under some circumstances."

"And what will that be?" I asked.

"You will work for someone else for the rest of your life!" he said.

"Never!" I shouted.

A Pincher Bot moved its arms in a strange away and Gluten looked at it.

"Two minutes until planned departure? Right," said Gluten. "Proceed. We'll be taking off in two minutes."

'That must be the way the Pincher Bots communicate,' I thought. 'By moving their arms around.'

"You heard it, Rhapsodian girl," said Gluten. "Enjoy your last two minutes on Earth. Your friends won't save you in time."

Gluten and the two Pincher Bots walked out of the room.

'Two minutes,' I thought. 'Danny could get me out of here in two minutes, if he wasn't stuck to the wall. Unfortunately, the same happened to Chris, Sam and John. That means nobody's coming for me! But how could I get out of this place on my own?'

At that time, I only hoped that someone was coming for me. I was sure that my teammates in the clubhouse could track down my position by using the tracking device in my v-com, but could they get here before the ship took off?

I counted as time slipped through my fingers. After one minute, nobody came. After two minutes, the door opened.

'Finally!' I thought.

But it was only Gluten coming in. He walked to the window and opened the curtains. I could see the outside and that the ship was slowly taking off and going through the clouds to the outer space!

Gluten then took Elton's container and walked away with an evil smile.

'Danny has saved me for a lot of times,' I thought. 'I owe him too much. I only wish that he could save me once more. But now I'll never see him again!'

Tears fell from my eyes as I sat down and cried.

"I love you, Danny," I whispered. "I hope you'll always remember me."

**(Sam POV)**

"Errr …" Danny cried as he struggled to get out of the sticky stuff.

"Calm down, Danny," I said. "You're just wasting your energy. There ought to be some better methods.""

"Calm down?" cried Danny. "Can't you hear what Gluten said? He's already captured Mr. Smith long ago, then the sent his Pincher Bots to catch Elton, and now he's got Cathy too!"

The hologram of the Galactic Commander appeared. He looked around and saw us stuck onto the wall.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"We're in a bit of situation here, Commander," said Chris. "So it would be best if you could send some reinforcements here."

"The walls of the clubhouse are specially designed that they can be unstuck to anything inside the clubhouse," said the Commander. "Just hit the blue button below you, Chris."

Chris kicked hard on the button and the wall was instantly covered with a layer of energy shield. The sticky stuff got off from the wall and we fell onto the floor. Our hands were free and we quickly got rid of the tiny bits of sticky stuff left on our bodies. Chris rushed to the computer to track down Cathy's location.

"Oh no!" cried Chris. "Cathy's going to outer space!"

"Cathy is … what?" exclaimed Danny.

"I think Gluten took her on his ship and has just taken off," said Chris.

"Then we're never going to make it to her," said Danny.

"Commander," I said. "Can you intercept that ship?"

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But I've currently got no spare ship in my hangar. By the way, can you tell me what happened first?"

Chris and I explained to the Commander what happened from the capture of Elton to the current situation.

"Hey guys!" shouted John. "I've found something."

I ran to him to see that he was viewing the security cameras.

"There are still some Pincher Bots stationing in the power station," said John. "Maybe Gluten left something there so that the bots have to guard it."

"Right," I said. "So we'll go in there again and find out where Gluten is heading to."

"That won't be fast enough," said Danny. "Gluten's already leaving!"

"If only we could find a way to get Gluten back on Earth …" said Chris.

"That's it!" shouted Danny. "You're a genius, Chris!"

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "Are you going to imitate the Rhapsodian dance moves like Cathy and Mr. Smith did?"

Danny ran and searched his backpack. He took out something and held it in front of us. It was the Rhapsodian puzzle stick!

"Cathy mentioned that only Rhapsodians are able to solve this puzzle stick," said Danny. "As I've done it before, I'll probably remember how to do it again. So if …"

"If you can solve the puzzle stick outdoors," Chris interrupted him. "Gluten will probably think that you are a Rhapsodian and will come back to get you."

"Exactly," said Danny.

'If Chris didn't read his mind,' I thought. 'He must be really smart to think of something like that.'

"It's a risky plan," said John. "What if you get caught by Gluten?"

"No one can catch the Danny," said Danny.

Before Chris and I could say a word, Danny rushed out of the clubhouse with the puzzle stick so we followed him. After a few minutes, he solved it.

"I did it!" he shouted.

**(Cathy POV)**

Gluten opened the door and walked in.

"It looks like you have another Rhapsodian friend on Earth," he said. "But don't worry, we're going back to get him!"

'Another Rhapsodian on Earth?' I thought. 'Who could it be?'

I had no idea what Gluten was talking about, but I was really delighted and we were going back to Earth. I finally had a chance to escape!

**(Danny POV)**

Ten minutes passed but there was still no sign of Gluten's spaceship.

"I don't think the plan worked," said Chris.

"Be patient, Chris," said Sam. "Gluten will be coming …"

Sam wasn't able to finish that sentence when a huge clamp swung towards her and sent her flying across the lawn. She hit the wall of the clubhouse and fell onto the grass.

"Sam!" Chris shouted and dashed towards her. "She's unconscious!"

"Pincher Bots!" I shouted.

John and I took out our blasters and fired at the bots. Everything suddenly went dark and I looked up. A large spaceship was hovering in the sky and two of its doors opened. Three Pincher Bots flew out from one door and Gluten popped his head out from the other door.

"You are coming with me, Rhapsodian boy!" he shouted.

I knew he was referring to me and I jumped to avoid the sticky stuff coming out from his mouth. The three Pincher Bots were coming towards me. The rest of the bots, which I thought were the remaining bots from the power station, were also coming at full speed!

"John, could you …" I said.

I turned around to see that John was stuck to the wall of the clubhouse by some sticky stuff.

"Don't you touch my brother!" shouted Chris.

Chris fired his big gun and blasted a bot into pieces. He was covering for me while I ran to the spaceship. Gluten was holding a device that looked just like an a-scanner.

"Wait a minute," he said. "You're not Rhapsodian! I won't be fooled by your little trick. Start the engine! We're leaving!"

He was probably scanning my brain and saw that I was human. The door closed behind him and the ship was taking off. I ran to the other door and quickly jumped through it. I signaled Chris to come to me, but I only saw that a huge clamp picked him up before the door closed and the ship flew away.

'With all of these doors closed, it's impossible to get off from the ship and save Chris,' I thought. 'I'd better be looking for Cathy.'

**(Chris POV)**

The spaceship was flying away from Earth and Danny was all by himself. But we had a real situation outside the clubhouse. I couldn't free myself from the clamp of the Pincher Bot! I struggled hard as the other bots slowly came towards me.

I pressed a button on my v-com to call for the MBV. It arrived quickly and crushed several bots into pieces. But before I could control its guns to fire, the bot that was holding me pulled my v-com out of my wrist and dropped it onto the grass. I've now lost control of the MBV.

'So the advanced model of the Pincher Bot is smarter after all,' I thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Sam POV)**

When I regained consciousness, I picked up my gun and searched for my teammates. I saw that John was stuck to the wall of the clubhouse by some sticky stuff but there was no sign of Chris or Danny. Some Pincher Bots surrounded John and I aimed my weapon at them.

"Don't you touch him!" I shouted.

I fired my weapon and blasted one of them away, but the others were all heading towards me and one of them swung its clamp and knocked my gun out of my hand. I threw myself in the air and kicked hard on the upper body of a bot. It hit the wall of the clubhouse and was crushed into pieces. I tried to kick another bot but before I could, its clamp swung towards me quickly I was sent flying across the lawn. My back hit the ground hard and I cried out.

Several Pincher Bots were flying towards me before I noticed I was lying in front of a black vehicle. It was the MBV!

"What's it doing in front of the clubhouse?' I thought. 'Anyway, its gun is what I need in this moment.'

I quickly jumped onto the MBV and activated its gun. Then I pulled the trigger and lots of blue laser bolts went shooting out of the machine gun. The Pincher Bots were hit many times before they were torn into pieces. Once the last bot was down, I got out of the MBV and ran to John. I pressed a button on my v-com to emit a mild electric spark, which cut open the sticky stuff.

"What happened here?" I asked. "And where are Chris and Danny?"

"Danny was aboard Gluten's ship when it flew away," said John. "And the Pincher Bots took Chris with them just before you woke up."

"The bots probably took Chris to the power station," I said.

"Shouldn't we report to the Commander first?" asked John.

"There's no time," I said. "The Commander has already said that he can't intercept Gluten's ship, so we'll just wish Danny good luck. The sooner we arrive at the power station, the sooner we'll be able to find Chris, and hopefully we can find out more about Gluten's plan as well."

I jumped onto the MBV and sat in the driver seat. John sat next to me and controlled the machine gun.

"Yee-ha," said John. "I finally have a chance to control the guns of the MBV."

"Don't get too excited," I said. "The journey has just begun."

**(Danny POV)**

I walked through the corridors and came in front of the door. Two words were printed on the door – 'Engine Room'.

'If I could somehow damage the engines,' I thought. 'The ship will stay still in the Earth atmosphere instead of going towards Gluten's destination.'

I opened the door and went in. I was surprised that no bots were guarding the room. I placed a few charges on the main engine and quickly got out of the room. When I saw some Pincher Bots patrolling in the corridors, I hid behind a door. Once the bots went into the engine room, I remotely detonated the explosives and the engine blew up with a loud bang.

'Gluten probably knows that I'm on this ship,' I thought. 'I'd better start looking for Cathy as I could use her help right now.'

**(Narrator POV)**

The spaceship suddenly stopped moving as Gluten heard a loud bang.

"What happened?" he asked the Pincher Bots next to him.

The Pincher Bots signaled to him that the engine didn't work.

"How did we lose control of the engines?" asked Gluten. "If the Rhapsodians did not escape, someone must have infiltrated this ship. Send a squad down to the engine room to investigate."

**(Cathy POV)**

Gluten came in and sat down next to my container.

"We lost control of the engines," said Gluten. "What have you or one of your friends done?"

"Oh that's great," I said. "We'd better go back to Earth so that …"

"Go back? Impossible," said Gluten. "We're going to our planned destination one way or another! You'd better warn your friend not to try anything foolish. I have three hostages now."

'It's really good news that someone has come to rescue me,' I thought. 'Another great news is that this ship's engines are no longer functioning, so we have better chances of returning to Earth. But there are Pincher Bots everywhere and Gluten is holding us as hostages. No matter who that is, good luck to you! I really want to get out of this place as soon as possible.'

**(Sam POV)**

I drove the MBV to the power station and caught a glimpse that a Pincher Bot was just carrying Chris into it. John fired the machine gun but the bolts didn't hit the bot.

"Be careful, John," I said. "We don't want to cut the electricity supply to the whole town. From now on, we'll go in with our blasters and find Chris."

We quickly jumped out of the MBV and went into the power station. As I opened the door to the main hall, I could already see Chris being held in the clamp of the bot. There were at least twenty of them.

"Let him go!" I shouted.

I aimed carefully at the bot holding Chris and fired to blast it away. Chris fell onto the floor. John had me under cover as I ran over to Chris.

"Chris, are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied. "Thanks for coming so quickly."

We looked at each other for a long time before Chris broke the silence.

"Sam, I just want to thank you for saving me for so many times," he said.

"No problem, Chris," I said. "In fact …"

"If you two have finished you chat," said John. "I could use your help right over here!"

I handed a blaster to Chris and the three of us started blasting the Pincher Bots like mad. We avoided their clamps many times before John finally got caught in one of them.

"Help!" shouted John.

"Hang on brother," said Chris.

A huge door on the other side of the hall suddenly opened and out came the thing that frightened us the most.

"Oh no!" I shouted. "It's the red Pincher Bot."

Chris destroyed the bot that was holding John but its clamp didn't let go of him. John was still stuck in the clamp when Chris ran to me.

"It comes again," he said. "Have you thought of a plan?"

"Well, not exactly," I said.

Just after I finished that sentence, a strong electric beam blasted towards us and we jumped in opposite directions to avoid it. Then we fired our guns at it but its energy shield blocked the laser beams again.

"That just isn't going to work!" shouted Chris.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked.

"I'll think of something," said Chris.

I realised that there was no more blue Pincher Bots left in this hall and that the red bot was our only enemy in this hall. It fired its weapon again and the electric beam just missed Chris as he jumped in the air to avoid it.

'There has to be a way to destroy it, but how?' I thought. 'If we don't destroy it first, all of our lives are in danger.'

**(Danny POV)**

I sneaked through the corridors as I noticed that many Pincher Bots were going towards the engine room.

'All bots on this ship are looking for me,' I thought.

I took out my a-scanner but there was no sign of aliens.

'Strange,' I thought. 'Gluten probably disabled all the scanners on board.'

I looked up again to see that two Pincher Bots have already spotted me.

'This is no longer a stealthy mission,' I thought.

I fired my big gun and blasted both of them to the end of the corridor, but that only caused more trouble as more bots came to investigate. I fired my weapon again to destroy two more before I started running to the other side of the corridor.

'Things are getting crazier,' I thought. 'Now I must find Cathy.'

I saw a ladder at the end of the corridor and climbed up quickly. Once Pincher Bot managed to catch my clothes with its clamp but I quickly fired and blasted it down to the bottom of the ladder, destroying a few more bots.

"That was cool," I said to myself.

I pushed through a door and went into a room. Then I noticed that a small green container was place right in the centre of a table.

'Finally, I've found Cathy,' I thought.

But it was Elton I found who was stuck in the container. I released him from it and then I watched as he grew to his normal height.

"Thanks, Danny," said Elton. "I thought I'm going to stuck here forever."

"Elton, where's Cathy?" I asked.

"I see that you're really worried about her, but I don't really know," replied Elton. "At first, the three of us were all put in one room. But after Gluten found out that I'm a mindreader, he decided to put my container here."

"Can't you remember the way back?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly," he replied. "But I'll try my best."

We were just about to leave that room when suddenly all the doors opened and many Pincher Bots came in and surrounded us. Gluten also came in from one of the doors.

"You fell right into my trap," said Gluten. "And you won't escape this time."

"I don't think so," I said. "You underestimated my powers."

"We have you outnumbered," said Gluten. "Surrender now!"

There were about ten to twenty bots surrounding us and I knew that escape was not an option.

"Numbers mean nothing," I said. "Especially when all of your Pincher Bots are pitifully stupid."

Gluten laughed and said, "We shall see."

"I read Gluten's mind," whispered Elton. "He's planning to destroy you and then vacuvate me again."

"Take this," I whispered to Elton and gave him a blaster. "You're going to need it."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Sam POV)**

"This is getting really crazy!" shouted Chris.

The red Pincher Bot continued to fire electric beams at us so we jumped quickly to avoid them. It was only a matter of time before one of the beams hit Chris or me.

"You've once said that the Pincher Bots need a lot of energy to function," I said. "How about cutting its power supply?"

"Their power cells are located in their bodies," said Chris. "To destroy the power cells, we must first get pass its shield."

"In that case, forget it!" I shouted.

"Come on guys!" shouted John. "Try harder! I know you can do it."

"You will know what's the situation if you're participating in this competition instead of being in the cheering team!" shouted Chris.

Another electric beam was shot at me and it blasted my weapon into pieces. Luckily, it didn't hit my body. Chris fired at it but the beam was blocked by its shield again. Then it returned fire at Chris so he and I quickly ran behind a machine to find cover.

"Have you thought of any ideas yet?" asked Chris.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "Last time Danny destroyed its weapon with his teddy bear, maybe we should try something similar."

"Like what?" asked Chris. "Perhaps we should go to the toy shop to buy a teddy bear right now."

"I didn't mean that," I said. "Perhaps we could try throwing some objects at its weapon. That may work."

I grabbed a broom from the floor and threw it at the bot, but it generated its shield quickly and blocked it.

"Last time Cathy and I were distracting it when Danny threw the teddy bear," said Chris. "So it didn't react to Danny's attack."

"Right," I said. "You distract it while I throw things at it."

Before Chris could start a diversion, the red bot swung its clamp at us and we were sent flying to the other side of the hall. Then it fired electric beams at us like mad. We were terrified and ran as fast as we could to avoid the beams.

"Sam, behind you!" shouted Chris.

An electric beam almost touched me before it suddenly disappeared. I turned around to see that the red Pincher Bot's weapon could now only emit electric beams within a few inches. Chris saw it as well and ran to me.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"I believe that it has already used up most of the stored energy in its battery," said Chris. "The voltage of the electric beams is too low to hit us."

"In this case, it's time for our counter attack," I said.

The red bot flew away from us.

"Is it escaping?" I asked.

"No," replied Chris. "I think it's heading to the recharging unit."

"Let's bust it!" I shouted.

Chris fired at the red bot. It tried to generate a shield to protect itself but the shield's power was too weak to withstand the gun's power.

"Its shield is about to go down!" I shouted.

Chris finally blasted open its shield but it used its strong clamp to dodge the laser beam.

"Chris, keep it occupied," I said.

I ran to the back of the bot and kicked it from behind. Its armour broke, revealing the power cells inside.

"Here!" shouted Chris.

Chris threw me his weapon and I blasted its power cells into pieces. The red bot lost all of its energy and fell onto the floor. Chris and I high-fived.

"There is the central computer," said Chris, pointing at a corner.

We ran towards it and Chris tried to access the computer.

"Hello!" said a voice behind us. "Anyone remember me?"

I turned around and saw that John was still stuck in the clamp of a fallen Pincher Bot. I rushed to him and helped him out of there.

"It's the second time," said John.

"I'm sorry, John," I said. "But …"

"Can you help me with this?" asked Chris. "I can't access the computer. Gluten locked it with a password that is ten characters long."

"Try 'PincherBot'," said John.

Chris typed in the word and said, "No, that's not it."

"Try 'CathySmith'," I said.

Chris typed in the word and said, "Still wrong, and I've only had one attempt left!"

We were thinking hard when Chris said, "I know, 'Rhapsodian'!"

"Try it!" I said.

'Chris was really smart to think of that,' I thought.

Chris typed in the word and we logged in successfully.

"This is the central computer controlling all Pincher Bots," said Chris. "And Gluten's spaceship is now stuck in the Earth's atmosphere. It seems that Danny has managed to damage its engines."

"Right," I said. "If you can disable all the Pincher Bots on board the spaceship, it can help Danny a lot."

Chris pressed a few keys and said, "Bingo!"

**(Danny POV)**

Elton and I were in our battle positions when suddenly all the Pincher Bots around us fell down.

"What!" snapped Gluten. "What happened?"

"It looks like you plan has failed," I said.

"Not so fast," said Gluten.

He started to cough out sticky stuff at us so we ran at different directions. We fired our blasters and him but his skin absorbed the laser bolts and he didn't get hurt.

"Still using the old MBC gadgets?" Gluten laughed. "Let me show you my powers!"

Gluten raised his two hands and created two large orange energy balls above him (as seen in episode 'The Sticky Situation'). Then he threw them both at me. I ducked and rolled to avoid the energy balls. Elton continued to blast him from behind. Gluten turned around and coughed out more sticky stuff so Elton ran quickly to avoid it.

'He has become nearly invincible,' I thought.

"I don't think so," Elton said to me. He read my mind again!

Elton tried to kick Gluten but Gluten grabbed him by his arms and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Elton!" I shouted.

I heaved a table and then threw it at Gluten. To my surprise, he used one arm to punch the table and it broke into pieces. Then Gluten generated two energy balls again and threw them at me. I ran to avoid them and they hit the wall. But Gluten reached out his leg and kicked right on my chest. I fell onto the floor and he walked towards me.

"Surrender, human boy," said Gluten.

"He won't!" shouted Elton.

Elton fired his big gun at Gluten and the blue laser beam hit right onto his chest, but that didn't stop him. Gluten generated two energy balls again and pushed them to Elton. Elton was too slow to react and the balls hit right on him. Elton fell onto the floor and didn't move.

"Elton!" I shouted.

"You're alone now!" said Gluten.

I changed my blaster to fire sonar waves at Gluten, but they didn't hurt him. Then I fired a purple bubble to trap him in, but he broke the bubble with his arms easily and walked towards me.

"Do you want to do this in the easy way or the difficult way?" he asked.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Actually, you don't have a choice," he said.

He coughed out some sticky stuff and I was stuck to the wall. He picked up the blaster I dropped and changed it to a vacuvator.

"It's over," he said. "On a second thought, I'd rather let you be my servants than killing you, so you'll be coming with me."

'Elton, wake up!' I thought. 'I need your help right now!'

But Elton was still lying on the floor when Gluten aimed the vacuvator at me. I had to face him alone, but I didn't even a weapon. To make things worse, he was invincible to all attacks! I was hoping that Cathy managed to escape and could save me. I was hoping that Chris and Sam secretly got onto this ship and could save me. But I knew that those weren't going to happen.

'Danny, think of something!' I thought.

I struggled hard and finally one of my hands was free from the sticky stuff. I hid my hand behind my back so that Gluten couldn't see it, but Gluten's vacuvator was too far away for me to reach.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I have a present for you."

Quickly, I took out the Rhapsodian puzzle stick. I rotated the back of the stick to make the other side in the shape of a pitchfork. With one sudden strike, I drew Gluten's vacuvator towards me with the stick. The vacuvator was flying in the air when Gluten made a forward jump to try to catch it. I threw the puzzle stick at his legs to trip him over. Then I caught the vacuvator with one hand and aimed at Gluten, who was now lying on the floor.

"Remember!" I shouted. "I'm the Danny!"

I pulled the trigger and Gluten was sucked into the small green container. I changed the vacuvator to a blaster and blasted the sticky stuff around me into pieces to free myself. Then I ran to Elton.

"Elton!" I shouted next to his ear. "Are you alright?"

"Danny, you don't have to shout!" replied Elton.

"Don't tell me that you pretended to be unconscious," I said.

"I didn't," said Elton. "The energy balls really did stun me."

"Alright, I trust you," I said. "Now lead us to Cathy."

I followed Elton through the corridors and finally went into the room where Cathy and Mr. Smith were in. Then I rescued them from their containers. As soon as Cathy was free, she hugged me, which made me really surprised. Mr. Smith and Elton stared at us. I was embarrassed but if I let go of her, I might hurt her feelings. Finally, she pulled away.

"Danny," said Cathy. "I … I …"

"What?" I asked her.

"She was going to say …" said Elton.

"No!" Cathy yelled and covered Elton's mouth with her hand.

"I just want to thank you for saving me," she said.

I knew she was hiding something but she would never say.

**(Cathy POV)**

'My dream came true,' I thought. 'Danny really came to rescue me and I owe him even one more time. But who cares? It's always nice to have someone protecting me all the time.'

We piloted the ship back to Earth and walked into the clubhouse.

"Cathy!" exclaimed Sam. "I'm so glad you've made it safely back to Earth!"

"Thanks to the Danny," said Danny. "All the Rhapsodians are safe."

The hologram of the Galactic Commander appeared.

"Great work, MBC," said the Commander. "Gluten is now on board my ship and I assure you that he will receive the suitable punishment of what he has done on Earth. You've all worked great as a team, too bad that Elton has to leave tomorrow."

"Elton, are you sure you want to go?" asked Chris.

"Not really," replied Elton. "But I really have some important things to do, and I'm going to have detention if I stayed on Earth."

"Don't worry," said Danny. "The detention teacher (Gluten) is already having detention."

We all laughed.

On the next day, we accompanied Elton to his spaceship.

"I'll miss you all," said Elton. "But remember, I'll always be here when you need me."

We said goodbye to him and watched as his spaceship took off, flew up into the sky and disappeared into the distance.

**End of episode.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to** **marshall**** for your suggestion, but I'd like to write out what Elton said before he left. Still, I thought your idea was great!**

**I'll be on vacation starting from 30****th**** June and I'll resume writing on 9****th**** July. Please be patient while you wait for the upcoming episodes!**


End file.
